Ghost In School
by BrownHair2918
Summary: Danny lives out his freshman year in Sky High, but a mysterious portal opens up in the middle of the cafeteria. What will happen next? Read to find out. No PP and Dark Phantom, just straight out Danny. Shocking secrets revealed. Adopted from Kree Minory.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Danny Phantom or Sky High. I don't own anything. Enjoy the story, will update soon. Thanks. Idea taken from Kree Minory. Thank You,Kree Minory!_**

* * *

><p>In the middle of P.E class, before fighting groups could be decided, something came through the floor, hit the ceiling, then fell down to the floor. The pair in the ring slowly inched their way to the exit, while the glowing thing that dramatically entered the gym groaned loudly.<p>

''Ow'' he said as he sat up holding his head. ''Note to self: Destroy rocket launchers before missiles'' The class of 40 students began to comment on that. Hearing the noise the boy took a fighting stance. The class took in his appearance, the glowing boy had white hair, gloves and boots, and a black skin tight suit with a DP emblem on the front.

''What are you doing here?'' one of the teachers asked.

The boy blinked,confused and said '' Resting'', he said.

''Resting?''  
>''Uh. yeah. its called taking a breather.''<p>

''How did you get in here?'' the teacher asked, annoyed.  
>''I thought it was a plane,'' the boy shrugged,'' I wasn't planning on their being a second ceiling.''<p>

The teacher looked annoyed, so the other one asked '' Who are you?''  
>Now the the boy was surprised.<br>'' You don't know? Wow, you guys must be from out of town then.'' he said.

'' Please answer the question.''  
>'' Well its not inviso-bill.'' he quipped.<br>The teacher gave the boy a look.

'' Alright, alright. Jeez. Can't take a joke,'' he mumbled, he straightened up and said '' I'm Danny Phantom.''  
>The students started mumbling again, louder. Before anyone could say anything, the boy's breath came out in a blue wisp, stopping all conversations.<p>

''Crud.'' he said and began rising of the ground, looking around the gym again, except this time more carefully.  
>Then something else came out of the floor, though with more control than Danny. It looked some kind of robot, science teachers might make. But the glowing and flaming green hair was weird.<p>

''Double crud,'' Danny said recognizing it.  
>''There you are, whelp'' the thing said.<p>

'' Now that I've tracked you down, your plans to retreat have failed. Your pelt can finally lie at the foot of my bed!''  
>While the observers to the confrontation all look disgusted, Danny simply folded his arms and said'' You need a new line Skulker,'' he said.<p>

'' That one's getting really old. Besides,'' Danny shifted to a fighting stance again,'' you already know that this fight will end with you in the thermos.''

While the beings were confronting each other with witty banter, Coach Boomer( one of the teachers in the gym) asked a student to get Principal Powers.  
>Then the hunter said,'' We'll see halfa.'' then Skulker fired 4 missiles at Danny. Danny dodged them swiftly and fired ecto-blasts at Skulker. Skulker dodged but got hit by a an ice beam.<p>

Coach Boomer saw how the fight went and put up a shield around the ring, but to their surprise, Danny went through it. Skulker got up and shot a bunch of missiles at the students,but Danny put up a shield around them so they wouldn't get hurt.

Then Danny yelled'' Leave them out of this, Skulker'' he yelled over the explosions. '' They haven't done anything to you!'' Danny then lowered his shield.

Skulker chuckled as sharp silver claws came out of his hands.  
>''They made a wonderful Distraction, though.'' Skulker laughed, as he swung at the halfa managing a shallow cut across Danny's stomach. The half-ghost growled at Skulker and punched skulker in the jaw.<p>

''You already made me late, isn't that enough?'' Danny said as he flung ecto-blasts at Skulker. '' Not until I have your pelt!'' Skulker yelled as he was trying to dodge Danny's blasts.  
>The fighters ignored the chorus of ew's and traded punches, taunts, ectoblast, and missiles for the next several minutes before the parted, panting.<p>

'' Is that all you got? Ghost Zone's Worst Hunter finally out of tricks?'' Danny exclaimed after he caught his breath.  
>''Not quite,'' after Skulker said that he shot out his oh-so-famous electrocution nets at the halfa before he could dodge.<p>

Danny shot out a bloodcurdling scream that could every class room in Sky High could hear. Everyone in the school,winced to the painful sound of screaming. Danny then coughed up blood while Skulker gloated and smiled evilly'' and since you are far from your little friends, the geek boy cannot hack my systems.''

Danny then took his hands and ripped the net. Danny was weak but he has been through worse. Then Danny realized he couldn't use any of his powers.

Danny screamed,'' What did you do!?''  
>''Oh. Nothing. Just updated the net to take away your powers for 3 hours.<br>Danny then looked worried and thought _'__...but if my powers are gone then I'll change back to my human form,but why aren't I changing back. Wierd'_ .Danny then focused on Skulker and chuckled, sending chills down everyone's spine including Skulker.

''Why are you laughing!?'' Skulker questioned, slightly frightened by the halfa.  
>'' Its just that, I can still beat you without my powers. All that training is finally paying off.''Danny gladly said. Skulker then fired 8 of his missiles at the halfa. Danny dodged them and redirected one to Skulker causing a distraction for Danny to use to his advantage.<p>

Suddenly, Danny grabbed Skulker's arm, and pulled Skulker forward,towards him. Then Danny took his knee and banged it against Skulker's Armor making a dent around the stomach area,than Danny saw an opening when Skulker leaned forward in pain, and took his elbow and crashed it on Skulker's back.  
>After, Danny then let go of Skulker's arm and did a backflip round-house kick to his face. Ectoplasm shot out of Skulker's face then Skulker passed out from pain and exhaustion and hit the ground with a final thud while the whole class,including the teachers <em>and<em> Principle Powers just gaped at Danny's incredible combat skills that didn't include his powers. Then Danny took his thermos and sucked up Skulker. Out of nowhere, Danny's holographic communicator ringed. Then Danny took out his communicator and clockwork popped out in a holographic form in 3D.

''Hey,Clockwork,''  
>''Hello Daniel, I see that you are having difficulty with your powers,I presume?''<br>''Yeah, Can you create a portal to Amity Park please?''Danny pleaded. ''Sure,Daniel''

A glowing greenish portal formed a few feet away from Danny. ''Thanks, ClockWork.'' With that, the communicator shut off.  
>Danny then looked at the damaged fighting ring with a guilty look. The walls looked like it had been torn down like paper while the floor was dented and burned with numerous craters around it.<p>

''Heh,Heh,'' the halfa chuckled nervously,looking up at teachers.''Sorry about that.'' Danny then looked at the clock next to the door and his eyes widened.  
>Everyone looked at the boy with fascination and jealousy. ''Sorry,'bout disturbing your class,''he said hurriedly.<br>''Please don't call the guys in white and I promise I'll never bother you guys again, Ok.?

The students and adults looked at the halfa with very confused face,before anyone could respond the boy waved and said''Thanks,bye!'' and went through the portal, stared at the spot where he had disappeared for a moment before the bell rang. While the students left amazed, the teachers shared a look.

**How were they going to have anymore class in there today?**

* * *

><p><strong>Casper High,Amity Park.<strong>

As Danny skidded to a stop in front of his class, the bell rung signaling the _end_ of class

Danny cringed as he heard call his name. He knew he was going to give him detention.

The halfa stepped back from the crowd ,signaled to his friends that he'd follow in minute.

''While I admire your efforts in actually getting here today,'' said dryly ,''instead of not showing up at all,I have to give detention for it being the end of class ''

* * *

><p>After detention Danny got from being late to his english class. Danny,Sam, and Tucker were at the park,trying fight off a new ghost named Fantasia, the leader of animals.<p>

''I will rule all of the animals and take over the wor-Ahhhhhhhh!''

Sam sucked her in the thermos.

''Nice Sam,'' Tucker said.  
>''Thanks,''and with that the threesome took off to their houses for a good night rest. Danny forgetting to tell his best friends about the situation he went through.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Principle Powers was in the teacher's lounge with all the teachers from Sky High,the Commander, and Jetstream.<br>Silence filled the room,until the Commander broke it.

''So you are saying that this glowing teenager and this robotic thing were fighting in the gym? I knew you guys were crazy,but this is pushing it.''Commander said with a disbelieving look.

''We have video footage of the whole fight. Here it is.''Said Principle Powers. Coach Boomer then played the fight on a huge t.v in the room. The footage ended with The Commander and Jetstream gaping at the t.v.

''Do you know their names?''aked Jet Stream.

''The teachers said their names was Danny Phantom and Skulker''answered Principal Powers.

''Isn't he that teenager that protects Amity Park from villains?''Coach Boomer asked.

''I have a file on him,''Principle Powers took out a file from thin air.''It says that he has fought villains and ghosts in Amity Park for 9 months,now. His real name is Daniel Fenton,son of Maddie and Jack Fenton,and brother of older sister, Jasmine Fenton. He fights ghosts that rogue through Amity and was seen mostly with Tucker Foley and Sam Manson who are his best only ones who knows Daniel Fenton is Danny Phantom is Sam Manson,Tucker Foley, and his sister.''

''Could he be a threat to the world?''one of the teachers asked nervously and slightly scared.

''I hope not. I will try to talk to him to get things figured out.'' Principle Powers explained.

''When the kid was talking to this other being on his hologram,he said Amity Park,isn't that in Michigan?''Coach Boomer asked.

''I will look in to it.''answered Principal Powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

''YOU FELL INTO A SCHOOL! Did you see any _hotties,_ if you know what I mean.'' asked Tucker while he was elbowing Danny in the arm. Sam looked Tucker with an annoyed look and slapped Tucker on the back of his head. **(AN:Danny and Sam are dating.)**

'' Owwww!'' Tucker whined.

''NO Tucker, I didn't see any hotties, but it was a wierd school. Any ways who's up for a Nasty Burger?''exclaimed Danny,happily.

''Me!'' yelled Sam. ''Me 2'' Yelled Tucker.

**At Nasty Burger**

''Well I'm full,maybe we can go to the movies to see- ''Danny's ghost-sense went off signaling Danny there was a ghost. Looking out the window he saw who it was.

''Its o.k guys, it's just the box ghost. Be right back.'' Danny then left into the boys bathroom and changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.''

''BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST,RULER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD, WITH EXCEPTIONAL CASE OF BUBBLE RAP!''yelled the Box Ghost.

''Hey Boxy.''

''YOU CAN NOT TRAP ME IN THE CYLINDER PRISON OF YOURS FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST.''

Danny then shot an ecto-blast at the annoying ghost and took out his thermos and sucking the ghost in.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' the box ghost screamed while being sucked in.

Danny was about to fly back to the Nasty Burger when someone tapped his shoulder and said ''Excuse Me?'' He turned around to see a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing what it seems to be a dark purplish suit,but instead of pants like most men wear, she wore a long skirt up to her knees. **(AN: Ahem, most men wear pants, while others not so much)** She was behind him hovering in the air next to him.

Surprised, Danny said ''yes.'' _'She can fly? How? She looks like a regular business woman'_

''Are you Danny Phantom?''asked the woman.

''Who wants to know?,''Danny asked cautiously.

''My name is Jessica Powers,but you can call me Principle Powers. I am the Principle of Sky High and I believe you are familiar with my School or at least the gym.''

Danny's eyes widened and felt a pang of guilt. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...''

''Its o.k,'' she cut him off'' actually I was wondering if you were to enroll at Sky High. It is a school were teenagers from freshmen to seniors learn everything about being hero and controlling their powers.''

Danny took a moment to process this, _she wants me to enroll into a high school full of super-powered teens, well that's not weird at all._

''Ummmmm,I don't know what to say. Thanks?but what about Amity Park, I'm a hero and there is stuff that I'm not going to mention.''

'' Don't worry, we train teenagers like you to know everything about being a villain or a hero. Even villains and super heroes have secret identities. Also if you don't want us to let people know about your identity, its fine,you can trust me. Here's my card if you want me to explain further.'' Principle Powers handed him a card. Danny was slightly frightened at her knowing his identity and cautiously took the card and muttered ''Thanks, I'll think about it''before taking off.

'_What the... HOW DID SHE KNOW MY IDENTITY?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Fenton Works<strong>

Danny told Sam,Tucker, and Jazz what happen with the whole sky high thing. Danny's Parents were at a convention,so they didn't have to worry about them eavesdropping on them.

''Do you think I should go to this school? I mean,its just that I'm going to be so far away from Amity Park,so I can't stop the ghosts. Then I'm not goingto be near you guys. Then if you guys are in danger,then I won't know and you'll get hurt and then I won't be able to forgive my''

''Danny''Sam interrupted.

''I'm rambling again,aren't I?''

''Yeah,just a little''.Tucker said.

''And I think it will be good for you,little brother. Think of all fun you get to can learn how to a hero and then you get to make more friends that could be just like you.''Jazz cheered.

''I don't know. What about the ghosts?''Danny questioned,nervously.

''Danny,everything will be fine. We have Valerie and your parents...''Danny gave Tucker a look.''Maybe just Valerie. She can handle it,plus you have us. Everything will be fine.''Tucker said.

''Danny,can you please go.I'm your girlfriend, I'm telling you,everything will be fine. Please atleast do this for me''Sam said.

''Okay''Danny said.

'' Tomorrow ,you will be going to Sky High!''Tucker cheered.

* * *

><p>August 8,2014 6:30 a.m.<p>

Danny woke up to his screaming alarm clock. He looked at the clock tiredly and pressed the **SNOOZE** button on the top of the then got up slightly dizzy and felt an alarming feeling covering him from the inside out.

_Nervousness _

Danny then remembered what happened after he talked with his best friends and sister.

_FlashBack_

_''Okay. Guys,I'll tell my parents when they get home.''_

_Sam and Tucker ,both went home. Jazz went up to her room to finish her Physiological Book. Danny looked at the clock in his living room **6:37 p.m. **Danny then heard the sound of car doors opening and closing with his super hearing. Then he heard quick tapping of shoes closing in on the door. 'Hear goes what do I tell them' Danny looked at the front door to see his parents walk in._

_''Hi,Honey. How was school?''Maddie said in a motherly way like most mothers would when they just want to make sure they're children are okay._

_'' Um. Mom? Dad?'' Danny said nervously._

_''Yes,Danny boy?''Jack boomed loudly._

_''Can we ,uh,you know, talk?''Danny asked._

_''Sure,Honey'',Maddie and Jack both sat down at the kitchen table wondering what their son wanted to talk ,seeing the look of curiosity on their son's face. Danny walked and sat opposite of them._

_''Um. There is this new school, West Ridge High,**(AN: Thats a cover name for SKy High seeing as SKy High is supposed to be a secret school that mortals can't know about.)** that well invited me to transfer to. They said I would learn better there and that they invited me to...''_

_''YES!'' Danny looked bewildered at his father's outburst and slightly jumped and winced at his mother for when she then in turn yelled next, hurting his super sensitive ears.''Of course you can go''_

_''Really?''Danny asked,glad. 'They're actually letting me go? Really wierd'_

_''Well,yes. When does the school start?''_

_''Tomorrow'' Danny said ,handing her an advertisement card for the school with its number on it._

_''Well then get packing your school supplies, I'll call the school early tomorrow morning. We'll be in the lab.''Maddie said before turning with his father and headed down the all-to-familiar steps to the basement._

_FlashBack End_

Danny then got up from his bed and went to his bathroom. He took off his shirt,pants, and finally his finishing his shower,he then brushed his teeth with a towel around his waste. When he was done, he put on his clothes. He ended up wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a ice blue polo shirt underneath, collar going over the black shirt. He was wearing his black jeans and blue and black converses. The clothes matched his eyes and hair perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it took me this long to update.  
>Danny: Took you long enough.<br>Me:Shut Up  
>Danny:Make me.<br>Me: (Grabs Danny's head and crashes it into a wall,knocking him out)  
>Me:He 'll be fine. I think<strong>

**Don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>Danny then got up from his bed and went to his bathroom. He took off his shirt,pants, and finally his boxers. After finishing his shower,he then brushed his teeth with a towel around his waist. When he was done, he put on his clothes. He ended up wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a ice blue polo shirt underneath, collar going over the black shirt. He was wearing his black jeans and blue and black converses. The clothes matched his eyes and hair perfectly.<em>

* * *

><p>Danny grabbed his backpack and left his room, down the stairs, towards the kitchen. Jazz noticed Danny first. She was wearing a ''Katy Perry'' T-shirt with dark blue jeans with turquoise flats. She was also wearing a headband to match her jeans.<p>

''Morning, little brother'' Jazz greeted, making coffee.  
>''Morning, Jazz'' Danny greeted ,grabbing the already cooked toast and cup of juice.<p>

''Hey! I was going to eat that!'' Jazz yelled angrily.  
>''Not anymore!'' Danny laughed then took a bite of his toast and a sip of his. Jazz then sighed and grabbed a piece of paper that was magented to the door of their fridge.<p>

''Here. Mom said this is where your bus stop is and time. Don't be late.'' She then stomped over to the fridge to make some pancakes, when she turned back around. Her frustrated expression turned into a soft look of sympathy upon seeing Danny's nervous state.

''What am I going to do,Jazz?''  
>'' It's okay,Danny-''<p>

''What if I mess everything up?''  
>''Danny-''<p>

''What if they find out out my secret?''  
>''Danny!''<p>

''What if-''  
>''DANNY!''Jazze screamed, waves of anger at being ignored poured out of Jazz. Danny looked at Jazz startled.<p>

''I was rambling again, aren't I?''Danny deadpanned.  
>''Yes, yes you were'' Jazz then pulled Danny into a hug.<p>

''You need to calm down,Danny. Everything will be fine,just be yourself. You don't need to worry''  
>''But-''Danny started but was shot down by a glare. ''You don't. need. to worry''Jazz repeated, sending a smile.<p>

''Okay''Danny gave up and returned the hug. ''I got to go so I don't miss the bus''Danny said leaving the hug and grabbing his backpack off the floor heading towards the door.  
>''Be safe, little brother,'' Jazz said,but Danny was already out the door.<p>

_'Okay' _Danny thought, looking at the yellow piece of paper that read '_Robin Rd' _which was down the street near a crossing. _'So the bus will be coming at 7:15 so that is right about now''_,thought Danny as an old yellow bus came down the street and stopped in front of Danny. The doors to the bus opened to reveal a slightly overweight man wearing a blue and white cap who apparently was the bus driver.

''Hey,Kid. You gettin on or what?''The bus driver asked,bored. ''Uh,yeah.''answered Danny nervously and stepped onto the bus. The doors snapped shut with audible thud instantly after Danny got on the bus.

''I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver.''said Ron proudly. Danny wanted to laugh at the _hero _pose he made.

''Danny.''Danny introduced himself.

''Well take a seat, we got to go''said Ron as he got in his seat and started driving again. Danny went down the aisle shakily as the bus was moving. In the middle of the bus, a boy with blonde hair stood up and waved him over. Danny with not finding a seat yet, went towards the boy.

''Hey, there's seat for you here''said the boy as he pointed to another seat.

''Thanks,''said Danny as he sat next to a kid with glasses. The guy with the glasses had cut hair and looked kinda like Tucker since he was also a geek. ''Hi, I'm Ethan'' said the boy,I mean Ethan. The boy with blonde hair was a cross the aisle sitting next to a girl who looked like a goth.

''My name is Zack,but you can call me Zack Attack!''Said the blonde haired boy as he posed, similar to Ron's pose.

''Thats still the worst hero name, I have ever heard'', said the goth chick.

''Shut Up, its a really good name''argued Zack. The goth looked at Zack with a death glare that clearly said _'__mess with me and I'll cut off your balls'_.

''What did you say?''the goth growled.

''Nothing!'' panicked Zack,as he was trying to hide behind his backpack and whispered to Danny to stay away from her. Magenta narrowed her eyes.

''That's what I thought. By the way, the name's Magenta''said Magenta as she looked at Danny._ 'Kinda reminds me of Sam, I bet if they were to meet, they could have been best friends'_

''Danny, nice to meet you.''

''Hey, you should sit with us at lunch. Then you can meet Will and Lala.'' exclaimed Ethan, pushing up his glasses.

''Okay,'' said Danny, happily that he didn't have to sit by himself. Danny sat back in his seat and enjoyed the ride that is until he saw the sign. The sign read _'Dead End'_.

''Uh, guys! Why is he driving us into a Dead End!''yelled Danny. Ethan,Magenta, and Zack just laughed at his panicked look.

''It's ok,Danny. Calm down, take deep breaths. We're not going to die.''Said Magenta softly. Her voice seemed to calm Danny down a bit,so he didn't look like the Joker. **(AN:He looked like the Joker, but without the makeup and crazed smile. Smile was turned into a frown.)**

Danny soon found out what Magenta meant. He was squeezing the edges of his seat in a death grip. The seat looked like it could break out any moment due to Danny's super strength. When the bus drove off the edge. Him and others screamed as the bus dropped down at face past.

Danny fought the urge to turn ghost and turn intangible. Suddenly, the bus grew wings and rocket booster and started to fly. Danny stared out the window in fascination as the bus flew towards the school.

Danny stopped his death grip on the seat and took deep breaths. _'I'M ON A FLYING BUS. THIS IS SO COOL!'_**,**Thought Danny. Danny was mostly quiet the rest of the ride, thinking how his day would go. Everyone looked at what seems to by a floating platform. The bus landed on it and stopped rather roughly.

''SORRY!'' yelled Ron, as he opened the folded doors.

The students got off the bus and onto _solid _ground. **(AN: hehehe! Get it! Solid ground. cause you know they're in a flying school. :) . :( Jeeze. you guys have no humor)**

Danny and his _friends_ walked to the school.

Staring at Danny's face, Danny's _new _friends smiled, happy Danny likes everything so far. They shared a look.

''Hey. Danny?''asked Ethan.

''Yeah''said Danny still staring at the school.

''Do you know what power placement is?''asked Ethan. Danny turned around from looking at the school to looking at Ethan with confused expression.

''Power Placement? Whats that?''asked Danny as he walked through the metal double doors leading to a hallway full of students of all sizes. Ethan,Magenta, and Zack walked with Danny down the hall and stopped at Zack's Locker. None of them noticed two boys eavesdropping on their conversation,nearby. They started to walk up to the trio and their new friend.

''Hello. I'm Lash and this is Speed''said a rather skinny guy, pointing to a fat and kinda chubby guy on his right.

''Oh grrreat. Its them again''complained Magenta,angrily.

''I can not help,but overhear your question. If you want the answer, that will be five dollars, please.'' Danny only narrowed his eyes, _'bullies. Ignore.'._

''No.'' was Danny's blunt answer, then he walked around them and headed down the hall. Speed then zoomed right in front of Danny as Lash stretched out over Danny, who didn't even flinch.

''Excuse Me. Did he just say no to you?'' Said Speed as he talked to Lash.

''I think he did, Speed. We should give him a lesson on how to be nice to others'' Lash asked speed, with a cocky grin.

''Hey, leave him alone, man. He didn't do nothin to you.'' Zack said as he walked in front of Danny.

''Oh, but he did'' Lash said. Then Lash stretched his leg out and tripped Zack. Zack did a face plant. The act caused most of the students to stop their conversation and look their way trying to stifle their laughter. Most of the hallway was quiet (cough cough, not really) , except for Zack's groaning as he got up. Danny helped Zack up and said sorry. Danny was just about to blast those two bullies in the face with an an ice beam, but a yell stopped him.

''What is going on here?'' yelled Principal Powers as she walked up to the group. Now, the whole hallway was quiet. All the students looked at the certain group with curious eyes.

''Oh, nothing. We were just welcoming our old buddies back to school'' said Speed as put on an innocent mask.

''Detention. Both of you. NOW.''And with that Principle Powers walked away leaving the halls in whispers.

''You'll pay for this, freshman. You watch'' said Lash, sending a death glare to Danny and Zack. Lash and Speed then followed Principal Powers to the detention room.

''Yeah, you better run!''yelled Zack while Ethan just shook his head. Magenta had bored look while Danny kept a black face.

''This is going to be a long day''said Magenta, shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**When school starts again, I'll probably only update one or twice a week. Since I'll be busy. Sorry. Again Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Danny was leaded to gym by Ethan.<p>

''Good Luck,dude'' Ethan said, then he waved and walked away leaving Danny with a bunch of other freshman in the gym. Danny had butterflies in his stomach as he looked at everyone. The students kind of reminded Danny of Casper High. There were jocks,nerds,geeks,A-Listers,goths, or just normal people that really don't do anything. All the students got their lock numbers and waited for the Coach to start. Danny walked to a far corner in the back of the room so no one would have seen him. A guy with orangish red hair and big brown eyes walked up to Danny.**(AN: If you watched Tokyo Ghoul and see Hede then you would understand who I'm describing. Love Anime)**

''Is this the place your supposed to go for Power Placement?'' the guy asked.

''Yeah. Is this your first time at this school?'' Danny asked him.

''Yeah. You?''

''Yup. My name's Danny''

''Damian.'' The two boys shook hands. Then a platform rose up in the middle of the room with Coach Boomer on top of it.

''Hello, weaklings. Now, we are going to see if you got what it takes to be a hero or a sidekick. So when I give your name, You will walk up here and show your power infront of everyone. I don't want to hear any whining or crying. Am i clear?'' Silence was his answer, though a few students coughed. Coach Boomer took a deep breath and yelled,

''I said, Am I CLEAR!?'' Coach Boomer screamed and Danny's ears were bleeding. Danny rubbed his ears in pain.

''SIR, YES, SIR!'' The students yelled back, Coach Boomer then smirked. '' Ok then, Lets do this.''

''Mikey Martin'' A boy with red hair and dorky glasses walked up next to Coach Boomer. He turned into a huge rock monster. Coach Boomer, narrowed his eyes and said ''Car.'' A broken down sports car dropped from the ceiling, Mikey put up his hands just in time to catch the car, with his super strength.

''Hero! Hey, kid. Do you by chance, have a cousin with a similar power as you?'' Mikey widened his eyes, and said yes.

* * *

><p>*TIME SKIP*<p>

Its already been at least 2 hours and already 50 students showed their was the last one left. Seeing that Danny took deep breaths to calm down. _'You've fought ghosts scarier than this, you can do this. Just don't show all your powers.'_

''Danny Fenton!'' Coach Boomer called him up with wide eyes and thought '_This is the kid. Okay, so he is already a hero.'_. Danny walked across the gym, up the 5-step ladder, and on to the platform next to Coach Boomer.

''Show us your power,kid.''

Danny nodded, and slowly started to float off the platform. When he was 5 ft higher than Boomer's head, Danny dropped to the ground. Danny went invisible, shocking all the students in the gym. When Danny heard a crowd of gasps, he smiled nervously.

Danny became visible and went intangible going through the floor. Even more gasps erupted from the students, even Coach Boomer. His eyes widened, but he already saw the kid's powers and wondered why he didn't show them all of his powers. Danny came back up from the floor and looked at Coach Boomer. All the students started whispering and looking at Danny with surprised eyes.

''HERO!'' Danny nodded and stepped off the platform and walked towards the back of the room where his backpack is. All the students got their schedules, just in time for the bell to ring, signaling lunch. Danny walked out of the gym leaving a very curious gym teacher. Danny walked down the hall with a nervous face. He got bumped and shoved a few times when he was heading to his locker. Danny finally found his locker, **1934**, Danny opened his locker according to the code on the piece of paper he was given. Danny put his backpack in his locker and followed a few other freshman to the cafeteria.

Once Danny opened the double doors, Danny eyes widened and he almost chocked on air. _'This cafeteria is HUGE!'_ Danny nervously followed a sign that said **Hero Lunch **and got a bag of chips and a bottle of soda. Danny didn't get a lot of food, because of his ghost half. Danny walked out of the line and towards an empty table, but a yell from a certain blonde boy, stopped him. Danny turned his head towards the boy in the middle of the room. Danny smiled, happy he wasn't going to be alone for lunch.

Danny walked over to Zack's table and saw a few people, he didn't recognize. Danny sat across Zack.

''Hey, guys! This is Danny, he's new here.''Zack introduced Danny to Warren, Lily, and Will. Willy and Lilly waved while Warren nodded his head. The group of students started to eat their lunches while occasionally bringing up conversations on about the mysterious white haired kid that crashed their gym class. Danny stayed quiet the whole time and blushed slightly and decided on whether or not to go invincible.

''Hey guys. Guess what I heard? Apparently, there is this kid who has 3 powers.'' said Zack. Danny widened his eyes and listed intently.

''Really?''asked Will. ''Yeah. There's word saying that this kid isn't normal at all.'' Then suddenly, Zack turned to Danny ,getting in his face with wide eager eyes. Danny jumped, startled by the quick motion.

''Hey,Danny? Do you know who it is?'' everyone stared at Danny for his chuckled nervously, and said'' I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry.''

''Bummer.'' said Zack and everyone went back to eating.

Danny got up to throw away his trash. _'That was too close. Good thing,I practiced lying with Sam to make sure my parents don't find out my secret.' _While Danny was hard in thought, unconsciously walking towards the nearest trash can. He didn't see a thin stretched out leg sliding across the floor.

Danny then tripped over said leg, and lost his balance falling to the floor with yelp. Luckily, his tray full of food fell a little over from Danny. Danny then looked up to see Speed laughing and Lash smirking in triumph.

_'Oh,great. Should've seen this coming.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the very late update. I know this chapter is short,but I'll make it up to you.<strong>

**Danny: no you won't **

**Me:"Yes, I will. Now, shut up before I get the thermos and let out little boxy.( Me smirking at Danny's panic face)**

**Danny:you wouldn't dare**

**Me: oh but I would**

**Reviews~**

**ShadowCat1214: for now he'll just use the powers you just read**

**ElementalBooks: Thanks**

**Thank You for favoriting\following~**

**Ben10gobad**

**Calliope Kvasnir**

**DanDrake**

**DannyPhantomFanGirl1**

**ElemtalBooks**

**Fanghur**

**ForeverLeft**

**Grace Wildheart**

**Haruhibunny**

**IrishKatana**

**JennaUtena**

**Kapnord1993**

**KazeChi**

**Kindstar**

**KodiakWOlfe13**

**MariMart**

**Ninuhuju**

**Popcorn592**

**Reading for escape**

**saramaster**

**Sina Xiel**

**WHoSayd I Ain'tYo Clone**

**ZeroExia**

**bsdurler**

**draconis ignitus**

**scheffelman**


End file.
